


Eternal

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick or Treat. Josef drops a bombshell on Mick, but can he convince Mick he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 20 established relationships community on LiveJournal.

“Mick, help me,” Josef stood bent over in the open doorway, his hand clutched to his chest, crimson seeping between his fingers. He waited until Mick had rushed to his aide; fear etched across his features, and then straightened up, a hand casually wiping the red substance from his shirt, “this strawberry jam is an absolute bitch to get out.”

“You…”

“…Trick or treat.” Josef sauntered through the door, grinning.

Mick shook his head as he watched Josef make his way over to the couch, “Four hundred twenty years, and you still don’t get how the whole ‘trick or treat’ thing works, do you?”

“What?” Josef affected a look of perfect schoolboy innocence, and flopped elegantly onto the couch’s black leather cushioning, “I played a trick, you went all bug-eyed on me, I laughed, my treat - seems pretty straight forward to me, Mick.”

Mick raised his eyes skywards and counted to ten. Josef hadn’t been there five minutes, and already he was beginning to regret inviting him over.

 _“It’s either that or spend another night alone. ‘Fess up, you need him here.”_

Mick ignored the voice at the back of his mind, and offered Josef a drink.

“What are you having, Scotch on the rocks?”

“No,” Josef smiled, and shook his head, his manner shifting polite for the moment, “Gin and Tonic if you have any.”

“Sure.” Mick excused himself, and went to fetch a bottle of Blackwood’s; pressing a tumbler into Josef’s hand once the drink was poured. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Josef waited until Mick had taken a seat next to him. Mick perched nervously on the edge of the couch; the ice in his own drink clinked distractedly against the sides of his glass. “By the way,” Josef announced casually then, “you do know I’m in love with you.”

Mick sprayed the mouthful of Scotch he had just taken across the coffee table in front of him, and then paused, figuring this was just another one of Josef’s Halloween games.

“Right. I get it,” Mick raised his glass in a mock toast, “Trick or treat, yeah, ha ha, very funny.”

“Who’s laughing?” Josef shrugged, and rested his hands behind his head, his gaze fixed firmly on Mick.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“Don’t look so surprised.” Josef chortled with amusement at Mick’s deer caught in the headlights expression.

“Ok,” Mick took a moment to scrub frustrated fingers across his forehead, “and you’re telling me this now why, exactly?”

“Don’t know,” Josef threw back the remainder of his drink, and placed the glass on the table in front of him, “bored, I guess.”

Mick wondered exactly how bored you had to be in order to just up and announce to your best friend that you happened to be in love with them. Josef almost seemed to be enjoying the maelstrom he was creating.

“No.” Mick was on his feet then. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. There had always been a certain methodology in their approach towards one another; Mick was meant to retain the illusion of control. Now it seemed Josef had decided the tables should be turned; not just turned, but the whole damn lot of it flipped over, table, chairs, dinner cart, and all. Mick was less than impressed, gesturing frantically as he paced back and forth. “No, Josef, ok, just no. This is not the way we do things.”

Josef tracked Mick’s movements around the room, appearing to watch with casual interest as Mick oscillated wildly in front of him. He’d thrown Mick off kilter, more than he intended.

“Would you like me to leave, is that it?” Josef felt the first stirrings of regret seeping through.

“No.” Mick halted in his tracks; his eyes averted, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. “I don’t want you to leave. You know I don’t. Just…”

“…Okay,” Josef pre-empted Mick’s words, and stood up, walking over to where Mick stood slowly edging towards him, his hands raised in placation. “No more trick or treat, I promise.”

Mick almost sagged with relief. Things weren’t ever meant to be complicated between them; that had always been their unwritten rule. They both knew what they were there for; time to get down to business. It was just another night, one that neither of them wanted to spend alone.

“This is still hard for you, isn’t it?” Josef drew an arm around Mick’s waist then, the fingers of his other hand working deftly along the front of Mick’s shirt, undoing buttons.

Josef had heard the hitch in Mick’s voice on the phone, earlier that evening. Mick always went up an octave whenever he was inviting Josef to come over, his voice quavering slightly when it was clear he had more than a quick drink and polite conversation in mind.

“You know it is.” Mick hesitated before answering, pausing to swallow back uncertainty. They’d already wasted enough time playing games. They weren’t supposed to try and fill in the gaps with more questions, and declarations than either of them could answer. Follow the established script; that’s all they had to do from this point on, Mick silently pleaded.

Josef, it seemed, had other ideas.

“Why?”

“Christ, Josef.” Mick went to move away; his body betrayed him, arching into Josef’s touch instead.

“You know you should say that more often,” Josef grinned as his hand went to the bulge in Mick’s crotch, “only add an ‘oh’ in front of it, and emphasise my name more.”

Mick suppressed the urge to clench his teeth, and mutter ‘shut up’. Josef cracking jokes was good; Josef cracking jokes meant they weren’t having an awkward conversation.

Mick’s lips were pressed against Josef’s own then, devouring him with kisses.

“You are eager, aren’t you?” Josef placed a hand in the centre of Mick’s chest, and broke their embrace for a moment, “We’ve got all night, Mick; unless you’ve got somewhere else you’d rather be?”

“No,” Mick shook his head determined, as he felt Josef’s arms slip around his waist once more.

“In it for the long haul then, are we?”

Mick flinched; they were cutting way too close to the edge of emotion again.

“Josef?”

“What, Mick?”

This time Mick didn’t hold back.

“Shut up.”

Mick was the one in control then, the one who manhandled Josef back towards the couch; their clothing quickly shed, mouths and hands seeking heated contact, exploring expanses of flesh.

“I like it when you play rough.” Josef nipped at the pulse point on Mick’s throat with his fangs, drew a drop of blood; quickly collected it with his tongue.

“I can play rougher if you like?” Mick’s hands went to the back of Josef’s skull, his fingers twisting in Josef’s hair.

“Show me what you’ve got then.”

Josef gave a single, sharp hiss of surprise as Mick roughly yanked his head back, and to the side. And then Mick was at Josef’s throat, growling, his breath fanning hot against the underside of Josef’s jaw.

“Oh, Jesus.” Eyes red rimmed, and ice blue feral, Josef lock focused his gaze on Mick, and issued a heated command.

“Fuck me.”

“Where?”

“Where do you think, Mick?”

“No, I meant…I do know where it goes, Josef.” Mick rolled his eyes with annoyance. “And I was trying to get a mood going here you know, maybe establish a bit of atmosphere.”

“Sorry.” Josef cleared this throat, managed to look sheepishly apologetic for a moment. And then he was sinking to the floor, pulling Mick down with him, bypassing the couch all together. “Right here’s fine by me.”

Josef quickly changed their positions, and straddled Mick’s waist.

“It’s been more than ten years you know,” a hurried application of saliva, and Josef was lowering himself onto Mick’s cock.

“I know.” Mick groaned, bit down on his bottom lip; drew two pin prick droplets of blood with his fangs.

“You were with Beth for seven, it was twenty before that.”

“What’s your point?”

Josef drew his arms around Mick’s neck, pulled him into a seated position. “Maybe we need to stop kidding ourselves, Mick. We’ve been lovers for years now, this is more than just friendship, and you know it.”

“I never said it wasn’t.” Mick’s formed protest was swallowed by the sensation of Josef’s mouth pressed against his own. And then Josef was digging his heels into the floor behind Mick for leverage, and riding him into oblivion.

They lay on the floor together when it was over. Mick with one arm tucked behind his head, Josef stretched out alongside; his leg draped across Mick’s thighs.

“I’m sorry.” Mick drew an arm around Josef’s shoulder, absentmindedly caressed the point where he’d bitten into Josef’s flesh at the moment of orgasm.

“What for?” Josef propped himself up on one arm then, regarded Mick with a curious look.

“I don’t know. Everything, I guess.” Mick stared at a spot on the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought.

“Oh well that narrows it down.” Josef rolled his eyes, and snorted a laugh.

Mick ignored Josef’s burlesque. “Are you going to stay the night?”

“I always do, don’t I?” Josef shrugged, and then prodded a finger into the side of Mick’s ribcage. “And you still haven’t explained what you’re sorry about.”

“Shit, alright.” Getting to his feet Mick went to fetch the both of them a drink, his hands shaking as he poured a measure of Scotch into two glasses. “Here.” Mick pressed one glass into Josef’s hand, and then re-joined Josef on the floor. “Ok, you want to know what I’m sorry about?”

“Enlighten me, please.” Josef made a flourishing gesture with one hand, and then raised his tumbler of Scotch in a mock toast.

Mick swirled the drink in his own hand, drained its contents in two swift gulps. “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want. I can’t be in love with you, Josef.”

“Yeah, you can.”

“So that wasn’t just trick or treat before,” Mick averted his eyes, tried not to sound too uncomfortable with the conversation at hand. “You meant what you said.”

“A little flippantly put perhaps, but yes.” Josef’s caressed a hand along Mick’s jawline, cupped Mick’s chin for a moment, continued down along Mick’s neck. “And you’ll come around eventually, Mick; you always have. I remember when you struggled to even maintain a friendship with me, always running back to Coraline with complaints of what a pompous arrogant jerk I was…”

“…You still are.”

“Ouch.” Josef pretended to look mortally wounded.

“You know if you wanted a d and m, all you had to was ask. You didn’t have to go dropping bombshells, and then grilling me on how I felt.” Mick felt at least some of his agitation slip away with the sensation of Josef shifting closer; his body pressed against Mick’s own, a hand stroking its way across Mick’s chest, and then seeking lower, eager to pick up where they had just left off.

“Caught your attention though didn’t it,” Josef’s fingers encircled Mick’s cock, began a steady back and forth motion along its length.

“You’re very sure of yourself.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Josef grinned, and then he was pressing his lips against Mick’s ear, whispering desire; “You and me, Mick, we’re eternal.”

Mick wasn’t given a chance to respond; Josef was already manoeuvring him into position, his mouth pressed firm against Mick’s own. They’d fuck again at least twice that night, of that much Mick was certain.

‘Eternal’, Mick tested the word in his mind. His legs were hooked over Josef’s shoulders then. ‘Eternal’, just the two of them for all time, no more lonely nights; no more desperate phone calls hinting at what he needed most.

 _Eternal, they would have forever…_

Mick drew a sharp breath as he felt Josef penetrating his space.

 _…and suddenly forever didn’t seem so bad._


End file.
